Truth or Dare
by GryffindorwithFredandGeorge
Summary: It's the Fourth Year for our golden trio, but they never get to Hogwarts. A tragic accident on the Hogwarts Express sends them off on another brand new adventure with new characters... and new relationships. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW this is my 1st fic!
1. That so did not just happen

**Truth or Dare**

A/N this is my first fan fic ever! Please r& r Tell me if it's worth continuing! I'm a Harry Potter addict so I'll try to make this fabulous ( probably not gonna happen but hey it's my first time!). Alright hope you enjoy. THIS IS A DM/HG and HP/GW plus RW? (mystery character DUN DUN DUNNNN)

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM never have never will (BUT I WANT EM')**

Here we go again thought Hermione. Back to where it all started, Platform 9 and ¾ . Hermione scanned the surrounding area to look for her friends, As head girl she would not see Harry or Ron for the first hour or so on the train but as usual duty came before pleasure. Having failed to spot Harry or any of the Weasley's Hermione sighed and boarded the train. She started to walk towards the head boy/girl compartment to receive instructions when she was knocked down by a boy about the same age as herself. She waited for a few moments expecting an apology and then looked up and realized who it was. (A/N DUN DUN DUNNNN again)

Draco Malfoy stared down at her and started to walk away mumbling under his breath. Hermione started to get up to run after Malfoy and tell him off when she realized where he was going.

Hermione sat there in shock ( seeing as she never really got back up after being shoved down). Malfoy had entered the head boy/girl compartment! Slowly Hermione sat up and stumbled towards the compartment. As she entered she hoped beyond hope that she had been dreaming, maybe even hallucinating. "Please don't let Malfoy be in here"! She silently begged. All hope of hallucination however flew away when sitting on one of the plump red cushions was Draco Malfoy.

AUGH! ( A/N : this is a silent scream so there are no quote marks) Hermione was stunned. Half of her wanted to jump right into the compartment and sit down next to Draco the other wanted to smack herself and run away. Draco had changed dramatically over the summer. Hermione supposed she hadn't really noticed it because she had been to busy staring at the back of his robes as the entered the Head boy/girl compartment.

"Hello Mudblood" said Draco Smiling nastily. Nope same old Malfoy thought Hermione.

SORRY THAT IT"S SO short I should be asleep right now but I'll write a heck of a lot more next chapter I swear and I will update if you like it so let me know, please review even if you hated it!


	2. Reminders can be painful

Truth or Dare

This chapter is dedicated to my firstÂ four reviewers ever I love you guys to

death!

1st reviewer: randomblondgirl

2nd reviewer: xxsweetinnocence

3rd reviewer: halfbloodprincess2

And 4th reviewer: Jess-Granger

Disclaimer: WAHÂ I dont own then and I never will but I can dream!

MORE ORIGINAL THEN EVER (hehe)

A/N: I have decided that the DM and HG might not work out but Ill see what

happens

A couple of minutes before Hermione comes into the compartment

Malfoy sat in the compartment thinking about nothing in particular (except that

the mud blood might have gotten his robes dirty).Â He began to wonder who the

Head Girl was but it didnt matter to him as long as she was in Slytherin.Â Then

a thought crossed Malfoys mind, Dumbledores into house bonding what if he picks

a Gryffindor? (GASP).Â Malfoy sat there stunned

A Gryffindor?Â Dumbeldore wouldnt do that to him he couldnt!Â Suddenly Malfoy

heard a click as the compartment door slowly opened, He tried to compose himself

and put on his kewl face but it quickly slipped away when none other than

Hermione Granger stepped through the door and took the seat opposite of him.

Malfoy did not like what he saw at all! (A/N ha ha ha originality see?Â See?

Malfoy doesnt like Hermione so theres your originality and theres more coming

thanks for the tip halfbloodprincess2! J back to the story) Hello Mud blood

Hermione stared at Malfoy with a mix of hatred and, well something else. In her

current position she didnt know what to do which was a rare thing when it came

to Hermione.Â She didnt know whether to insult Malfoy or just keep sitting there

and staring at him.Â She went with the second option and put on her best glare.

Malfoy seemed to ignore her at first and then said Is there anything I can help

you with mud blood or are you just staring because you

This was a first Malfoy couldnt think of an insult to use.Â Malfoy sat there for

a minute stunned and aggravated with himself. He then decided to pretend that

nothing had happened (A/n: Sorry about that but I cant think of anything to say

that was insulting because Im really bad at it and my brother wouldnt help me

but for future reference Malfoy still doesnt like Hermione ORIGINALITY I think).Â

Hermione sat there stunned her glare sliding off of her face only to be replaced

by a stunned expression.Â Draco Malfoy the insult master the one who could snap

out a comeback so fast you wouldnt know what hit you had failed to think of an

insult!Â As stunned as Hermione was she was not going to let a chance to insult

Malfoy slip away when it had been handed to her so easily.Â Whats the matter

snake got your tongue? Hermione said this in a sing song voice and Malfoy

quickly turned a light shade of pink!Â Shut up book worm Book worm thought

Malfoy shes right I am losing it!Â

Whats wrong Malfoy am I not worthy enough for you to waste your oh so precious

time insulting me?Â Back off Granger Im warning you! What are you going to do

call in Crabbe and Goyle?Â Oh thats right they got EXPELLED!Â Shouted Hermione

as she remembered the unforgivable curse they had used on Lavender Brown to try

and murder a certain Hufflepuff that had recently tried to turn them in for

bulling (how stupid could you get)

LOCOMOTOR MORTIS! Malfoy spat out the leg locker curse before Hermione could

dodge it or scream out the counter curse, the spell hit her and she immediately

collapsed onto the floor of the train for the second time that day.Â Stupid,

stupid, stupid thought Hermione I should have totally expected that well at

least my arms arent locked Ill go for my wand.Â Hermione slowly reached down to

the secret pocket in her robes and started pulling out her wand when Malfoy

stood up and started to leave the compartment.Â where are you going get your

slimy disgusting ass back in here!Â Why so you can curse me into oblivion or

perhaps you were going to have me tap dance on the roof of the train,Â well

whatever it is you damn mud blood it wont happen!

Hermione sat there amazed at his sudden out burst.Â She continued to reach into

her pocket and took out her wand.Â Muttering the counter curse she slowly stood

up and let what had just happened sink in.Â She didnt have much time to recover

however, for moments later Professor McGonagall walked into the compartment and

started to ask where Malfoy had run off to.Â

About an hour or so later Hermione found herself walking out of the head

boy/girl compartment after receiving several instructions on what they could and

could not do and receiving a severe lecture about abusing there power (which had

taken up most of the hour spent in the compartment).Â Hermione quickly ran down

the train looking for Harry and Ron.Â Finally she spotted a mop of red fiery

hair through a window looking into a student compartment and entered.Â

Sighing with frustration and relief at the same time she sat down and ended up

on top of Crookshanks.Â The cat hissed and shot off of the seat and into the

luggage rack refusing to come down even when bribed with some kitty kibbles.

Hermione eventually gave up and turned to face her friends.Â Harry and Ron

looked up at her in amazement, what? Hermione said.Â Well either were going

crazy which could very well be happening or Malfoy is standing outside our

compartment about to knock.Â Sure enough as Hermione slowly turned there was

Malfoy.Â DAMN IT Hermione almost shouted.Â She had been looking forward to

talking with her friends and forgetting all about her head duties until they had

arrived at school, but instead she grudgingly opened the door and said in a

rather harsh tone What do you want Malfoy? Look Granger you think I want to be

here but in case youve forgotten already McGonagall told us to patrol the train

for about fifteen minutes right after we had left th

e compartment Hermione was furious with her self.Â Not only had she forgotten

to follow a teachers instructions which had been given to her mere minutes

before but DRACO MALFOY was the one reminding her that she had forgotten!

Hermione turned to her friends and said in an exasperated voice Ill see you in a

minute.Â They began to walk down the corridors to look for trouble makers, both

of them remained totally silent each refusing to look the other in the eye.

After about 9 minutes of patrol Hermione felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

She looked around and seeing no one continued for Malfoy was currently telling

off some first year Gryffindors for talking to loudly.Â Again she felt a tapping

and this time it was harder.Â She whirled around only to find that she was

pulled into a compartment.Â Hermione started to scream and kick until she heard

it the famous line that she would recognize anywhere.Â BLOODY HELL HERMIONE! Its

George, Freds here to somewhere but did you have to kick I mean you almost hit

me!Â Im so sorry replied a very sarcastic Hermione.Â Its just Im not used to

BEING DRAGGED INTO COMPARTMENTS!

Keep your knickers on we were just wondering what you were doing with that git

Malfoy? said Fred from a different corner of the compartment.Â Â Havent you

heard?Â Draco is the new head boy Oh said George.Â There was silence and then a

loud banging could be heard from outside of the compartment.Â George, Fred, and

Hermione were jolted to the floor when a loud crash could be heard suddenly

everything went black.

HA HA HA originality I want to tell you what happened but I am forbidden to by

my friends so read on to find out sorry it took so long to update but I couldnt

figure out how to update a chapter so my thankz go way out to randomblondgirl

REVIEW PLEASE


	3. WHAT?

Truth or Dare

CHAPTER 3 yeah

Disclaimer: I don't own them, not a single one, but I can DREAM!

A/N: I was going to kill someone off but I couldn't do it u just couldn't (besides, this thing is only k+… I THINK IM GONNA CHANGE IT BACK TO T BECAUSE IT WILL GET WORSE)! N E ways no one is killed because I couldn't handle it and rbg would kill me HOPE YOU LIKE IT (by the way the title comes into play at this part of the story!

SORRY ABOUT ALL OF THE DELAYS BUT ONE LAST THING I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR: THE LAY OUT OF CHAPTER TWO I COULDNT GET IT TO SHOW ON MY ACCOUNT SO E-MAILED IT TO MY FRIEND BUT IT GOT MESSED UP AND INSTEAD OF FIXING IT SHE POSTED IT ANY WAYS…

SO with out boring you with my pathetic excuses anymore here is chapter three!

Suddenly Hermione woke up with a start and began to vomit. A rare thing for Hermione seeing as she never had time to vomit. She quickly regained her composure and started to look around for clues as to what had happened. All she could remember was that awful banging that had occurred when she was in the compartment with Fred and George. She smelled smoke behind her and immediately turned around to see the Hogwarts Express ablaze! Hermione started to scream and was suddenly pulled behind a tree nearby.

"'Mione, what do we do?" whispered a scared voice that Hermione recognized as none other than Ginny Weasley. Hermione pulled Ginny into a tight hug and they both burst into tears.

Hermione didn't know why she was crying except for the fact that Ginny looked so distraught and the train was on fire and for once in her life she felt like she didn't know what to do. When they finally pulled away after what seemed like hours, Hermione's role as head girl started to kick in.

"Ginny were there any others with you? Do you know how many survivors there are?"

"I don't know Hermione I don't even know how I got out of the train all I remember was hearing a crash and then Harry, Ron, and me were jolted to the floor and then it went black and I ended up here."

"Are Harry and Ron here with you?" Asked Hermione, starting to panic again.

"Yes there here but only a few got out and none of us remembers how!"

"I need a list of people who are here, or a number, and are there any teachers?"

"Oh Hermione I dont know all of that stuff I just know that Harry and Ron woke up, and carried me here because the crash broke my leg. Dont worry though, McGonagall patched me up!" That was when Hermione noticed that Ginny had a bandage around her leg and a crutch under her arm. "Dont worry about it though," Ginny waved it off as though nothing was wrong, Ginny always had been braver than Hermione when dealing with pain. She guessed that that's what happens when you grow up with 6 older brothers one of which dealt with curses, another with dragons, another with the ministry (not that we care about). "I know is that me, Harry,

Ron, Fred, George, McGonagall, Lee, Dean, Seamus, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Pansy, Luna, Cho, Roger, Cedric, Justin, and others I dont know got off. There should be thousands dead but we couldn't find any bodies and we think that they got transported somewhere just like we did!"

"God I can't believe it! Does nobody remember what happened?"

"Nope, not one of us."

"Well, take me to the others and well see what we can do. Oh, Ginny did anyone get

hurt?" Hermione started to sweat when Ginny didn't answer her immediately.

"Well Hermione you see, it's just that we were all healed when we got here even if we thought we were going to die. Like Seamus was at the front of the train in the very first compartment. He says all of a sudden the front started to close in on him and just when it was about to hit him he went black and then found himself here even when he should be DEAD!" Ginny started to sob again and Hermione pulled her close, her maternal instincts kicking in. "Will you take me to the others, Gin?" Ginny nodded and let out a meek smile but allowed herself to lead Hermione to a small grove surrounded by trees. The sight that she saw before her almost made her burst into tears of joy. All of the houses even Slytherins were helping to start fires, build shelters, and even help the younger ones to bed before they collapsed from exhaustion and fright.

_Correction_, thought Hermione. There sat Malfoy off in a corner doing absolutely nothing.


	4. Malfoy's Suggestion vs Hermione's Advice

**Disclaimer: I squashed Jiminy Cricket today, I wished upon a star that I owned them all… AND I DIDN'T:(**

Chapter 4: Malfoy's Suggestion vs. Hermione's Advice

Hermione entered the clearing and was immediately bombarded with questions. SIGH! _Sometimes I hate being an insufferable know-it-all_, thought Hermione (somewhat smugly, it must be admitted). Harry and Ron ran up to her first. Harry pulled her into an embrace, and Ron stood back shyly waiting for his turn (when it came to hugging, even as friends, Ron was still shy as ever). Hermione stood back and examined both of her friends and saw that they didn't have any injuries either. "Well…" Hermione began, and almost immediately she had the attention of almost everyone in the clearing that wasn't already asleep or just plain ignoring her (A/N: COUGH COUGH Malfoy COUGH). "Does anyone know or remember anything after the train crash and before they ended up in this clearing?" no one answered Hermione's question. "Alright then, I suggest that we continue building shelters for everyone to sleep in, it must be close to midnight so there's no point in trying to go for help until morning. However, I think that we should devise a plan so that when morning comes we will be prepared."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Everyone, that is except Malfoy. The former slowly stood up and cleared his throat. "As amazing as that sounds.." spoke out Draco Malfoy, in a leering tone. "I'm bored, and I bet you that not one of these people here want to listen to you coming up with a stupid plan, I think…." but before he could finish his sentence Hermione cut him off, "You think? Oh well that's a real shocker, I didn't even know you had a brain beneath that thick skull of yours." "Well, Granger, see, there's this thing called silence, and coming from you, that would sound wonderful." (**A/N: does that make sense? What I'm trying to say is that if Hermione were silent Malfoy would be happy**)

Hermione stood there in shocked silence, for once at a loss for words. Malfoy took this as a sign to continue. "So, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I think that the first second and third years should go to bed, and the seventh years should watch them. While the rest of us (the fourth, fifth, and sixth years), stayed up and play a game." "And what game, do you propose we play?" sneered Hermione, in a very (dare I say it?) Malfoy-ish manner. "I say we play Truth or Dare."

**A/N: A cliffhanger, my very second cliffhanger YAY go me! The next chapter is one of the most important chapters ever so if you want to be included in the story (YES THAT'S right you heard me INCLUDED, AS IN written INTO this story then read the next chapter and answer all of the questions… You'll see what I'm doing but I refuse to reveal it now!**

**Love always,**

**Sammy**


	5. Please Read!

Chapter Five

I've decided to write different people into the story! So, if you want to be written into the story than answer these questions:

Name (or whatever you would like to be called in the story):

Year:

(Remember, you can only be in Fourth, Fifth, or Sixth year)

House:

(Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin)

Gender:

(Female, or Male)

Crush:

(Once again your crush can only be in Fourth, Fifth, or Sixth year)

Character Traits:

Things that embarrass you or that you hate doing:

Special Talents:

A Secret (it can be real or made up):

Would you Pick Truth or Dare:

If you want to be included in my story than answer these questions, each person who answers these questions, will have a chapter, all about them and their crush, HOWEVER I can ONLY update IF you LEAVE ME THESE ANSWERS IN REVIEWS! Otherwise, I don't have a story to write. PLEASE answer these questions and tell your other fan fiction friends about this story!

Love your ever-faithful updater,

Sam


	6. Aisha Wood

A/N/: I finally figured out how to update on this stupid computer! Yeah! So this first chapter includes Bibi Wood as the main character! Her name in this story is Aisha Wood. And due to a request from Bibi Wood this chapter will have more of a k-ish rating. Enjoy!

The seventh years grumbled and complained all the way to the shelters but eventually they agreed to watch over the first, second, and third years. Then they had to get all of the first second and third years into bed with no complaints! That was what would have been there undoing. If not for Fred and George's skill with jokes, they would've still been there to this day. And although they did no go quietly since Fred and George were seventh years, they had to watch the little ones. Back to present time.

The fourth, fifth and sixth years were all gathered around the fire in a circle. They had Hermione conjure poufs for everyone to sit on. Draco called out alright, who wants to get asked first? Aisha Wood, a fourth year from Gryffindor raised her hand! "OH C'mon pick me, you know you want to, PLEASE!" "Fine, the crazy rash one. Truth, or Dare?" asked Draco. He silently hoped for a dare. He'd known that Weasel had been crushing on Aisha for months. Aisha sat in her seat by the fire and seriously contemplated this question. A dare could include her having to dance, or do something ridiculous, or maybe they'd make her sing! She wouldn't mind that. She had a great voice after all. She decided to risk the dare. "Dare."

Malfoy smirked and pulled over Pansy to consult on a fit punishment. "Right," drawled Draco, "You and Weasel are going to head over by those set of trees and switch secrets, and I don't mean average, everyday, ordinary secrets, I mean your deepest darkest secrets." Aisha groaned inwardly, her deepest secret was about Ron, she could always lie though. "And, to make sure you don't lie, I'm going to place a Non-Iacere spell on you so you can't lie." A deeper groan found it's way out of Aisha. A "No Lie" spell? How the heck was she supposed to get out of this one?

Ron had already been placed under the spell, and was heading towards the group of trees as if this wasn't one of the most humiliating things that had ever happened to him. 'Oh My Gawd' thought Aisha, 'What if he doesn't like me? What if he's acting like he doesn't care because he really doesn't care and he's not acting?' Malfoy clearly annunciated the words, "Non-Iacere" as if trying to make the spell stronger. Aisha headed over to the trees going over the numerous and yet highly unlikely possibilities that would get her out of this. She could sprint of into the woods, but seeing as they were in the middle of no where and she would most likely die of cold, she crossed out that possibility. Her next option was to climb a tree and stay up there with her mouth clamped shut, and although that was something she was likely to do, she didn't really trust the sturdiness of the trees around her.

Maybe she hadn't thought of as many options as she could of but after thoughts of Quickly becoming an animagus and running away as a wolf entered her mind she decided to face facts and finally join Ron behind the trees.

Ron was standing there with his ears bright red. Aisha took a step forward. 'Where is that Gryffindor bravery I'm supposed to have?' she thought as she took the final step and faced Ron. "Right, so you'll go first?" he asked. Aisha scowled but nodded all the same. She opened her mouth to completely and utterly lie her way through this but the anti-lying spell held true and out came her secret. "I kissed you on the cheek once in third year, when you fell asleep in the common room after you had been studying for transfiguration because you had a test tomorrow (don't ask me how I remember this) and I'd had this huge crush on you. But then Ginny caught me and I told her that I'd liked you ever since first year, but I made her promise to keep it a secret and I've had this crush on you ever since."

Aisha gasped for breath and began to feel the effects of the anti-lying spell wear off. She stared at Ron waiting for rejection, and tears, but as far as she could see he had a giant smile slapped on his face. Aisha wanted to smack it off. Why would he smile if he was about to tell her he hated her. Her damn Gryffindor courage kicked in at the wrong moment and kept her from running and crying. Suddenly Ron burst out, "I've had this huge crush on you too but I also like Hermione and I can't decide between the both of you but I'm really glad that you like me back and I do like you I just need a bit of time to decide."

Aisha stared at the ground with a timid smile on her face, but inside she was screaming her head off, "HE LIKES ME! HE BLOODY LIKES ME! AUGH YES FINALLY!" They walked back to the circle together, Aisha with a smile on her face and Ron with a confused look on his. 'Well,' thought Aisha, 'It's a start.'

A/n: Non-Iacere is Latin and translated literally it means "not to lie". SOOO, Bibi Wood I hope you liked your chapter! Next up is DangerouslyinlovewithDraco's chapter! Hope you enjoyed! If you want to be in the story just re-read chapter five and follow the instructions!


	7. Laura Cook

This chapter is for DangerouslyinlovewithDraco! Sorry it's taken me so long to update!

Aisha plopped her self back down and turned to look around the circle. Almost immediately she spotted who she wanted, "Laura, yes you Laura Cook, from Ravenclaw, Truth or Dare?" Laura, also a fourth year, was one of Aisha's friends. She was a rather quiet and somewhat reserved girl, but when she was dancing, it was a different story. Back to present time. Laura debated for a moment in her mind, 'I don't know… dare would be the one where secrets are less likely to be spilled, but she was sick of being known as the quiet know-it-all. "Dare," she said rather loudly for herself.

Aisha furrowed her brow and began to think of a good one. She knew all about Laura's little secret crush on Draco, actually it was more on the border of love. "Alright then Laura, you, are going to pick someone from the Slytherin household COUGH Draco COUGH, and you are going to go behind that same bunch of trees that I go behind, and you are going to choreograph a dance as a story to tell your darkest secret.

Laura sighed as she remembered confessing to Aisha her hopes for Draco…_Flashback: He's just so handsome and I guess that I wish and I hope that that cold hard exterior of his is just a ploy and deep down… deep, DEEEEP down, there's some good in him and he's sweet. End of Flashback_. She immediately regretted admitting it to Aisha, but it was true. As she stood up to pick a Slytherin, (although she already knew which one it would be), she thought back to that day in potions, when she had had to tutor Draco. She had been embarrassed by her smarts and had become even more shy than usual, which was a difficult task even for Laura.

She thought of her secret and began to shudder, this was her chance to shine, and to prove that Draco had an artistic and kind side to him. She looked up and confidently called out, "Draco Malfoy." Almost immediately she regretted it. Small giggles rose up from around the circle, but Hermione quickly shushed them with her so close it's almost scary impersonation of McGonagall. Laura went behind the trees and a little further back until she found a clearing. Draco followed silently as thought contemplating whether to jinx her for making him watch this or for letting her dance and see if he could interpret the secret.

It seemed he decided to watch for he quickly found a seat and leaned against a tall pine for a better view. Laura took center stage and for the first time in her life felt as though she was breaking out of her shell. She centered her mind and went to that place where no one else could follow. When Laura danced she tended to lose herself.

She took a step forward and began the dance. Making it up as she went along. She began to weave a story with her body movements. It went a little something like this. Last Valentines Day she had sent Draco a single delicate rose along with a large box of Honeydukes chocolates. She had convinced one of her friends in Slytherin to take the box to him and place it by his bed as he slept. She had signed the card, "Your Secret Admirer."

Her dance was intricate and complicated; thought to her it was as though she were gliding on air. Her movements became more and more graceful as she neared the end and then finally she came to a complete stop, one leg high in the air, the other on the tip of its toes. Her arms fluttered down and then stopped.

Draco's cold grey eyes seemed to have become completely focused on her face. She remained frozen in her final position. Then Draco stood and started to walk towards her, again she did not move. It was as though she were under a body binding curse. Draco's arm encircled her waist and she finally lowered her foot, only to pop it up as he leaned forward and gave her the most sensual kiss she had ever experienced. He suddenly pulled apart, stared straight into her eyes and said, "Thanks for the chocolates," then he left the clearing as though nothing had happened. He had understood her dance. Draco Malfoy, had understood HER DANCE, and not only that, but HE HAD KISSED HER. Her stomach was still doing cartwheels as her head raced to catch up with it.

She finally venture back towards the circle and there was Draco talking to the Slytherins as if nothing had happened. But Laura knew she had been right, and Laura knew this was not the end of their "relationship" but a whole new beginning.

A/N: This chapter was for DangerouslyinlovewithDraco also known as Laura Cook, Hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be for knittingpanda!


	8. Amber Kershiznik

A/N: Hey guys here's the next chapter. I don't have any other reviews so there shall be no more chapters unless you give me information! And I made a mistake! In chapter six I told you the person wanted a k-ish rating but I mixed her up with this person (Knittingpanda a.k.a. Amber Kershiznik) who is the leading lady in this story, wanted a k-ish story but all the other info is the same, so sorry about that. This story is a k-ish rating. Enjoy!

Laura took her seat and started to stare rather dreamily at Draco Malfoy before someone shouted out, "Will you just ask somebody already?" Laura snapped out of it and apologized profusely before picking Amber Kershiznik, a fifth year Ravenclaw and also one of her friends. Amber turned a deep red color and hissed, "Laura, why'd you call on me for?" Laura just smiled smugly and asked, "Truth, or Dare?" Amber glowered at her and muttered, "I don't want to do either, if you must know."

Seamus shouted from the other end of the circle, "Oy, I'll do a joint dare with her, if you'll let me." Now joint dares are tricky little things, the rules of a joint dare are, one person must be touching the other at all times to complete the task, and it must be done as quickly as humanly possible, without magic.

Amber glanced up and turned beet red again. It was just her luck that one of her crushes had to volunteer to do a joint dare. Why not just shoot her and end the agony? OH well, at least she hadn't had to pick. Amber relaxed a bit and glanced over at Laura to see what she was devising. The look on Laura's face, however, made Amber shoot right back up in her chair. It was that look she got when she got a wonderfully awful idea. Amber was screwed and worst; Amber was screwed will being stuck to Seamus. NOOOO. What was this world coming to?

Laura looked up as though coming out of a trance and said, you and Seamus are going to have to climb to the top of that sturdy looking tree over there (she pointed to the one Draco had sat against.) and ring the bell I'm going to put at the top. Amber thought back to that scarf she was knitting Laura for her birthday. She was so unraveling that he next chance she got. (She would have flushed it down the toilet but that would have been a waste of yarn.)

Seamus walked over to her and reached for her hand. "The dare begins when you touch," shouted Laura as she transfigured the top branch into a shiny golden bell. Amber suddenly had a look of determination cross her face. She wondered if she was still feeling the after effects of that cheering charm that Laura had insisted on practicing on her on the train.

Amber grabbed Seamus' hand and they sprinted for the tallest tree and began to climb, only using there two feet and one free hand. At first it was very easy. There were branches galore and they were thick and sturdy. Very dependable branches if you asked Amber. But the higher they rose, the smaller the branches got, and the more she leaned into Seamus for support.

They were inches from the top now and Amber started to smile. They were going to make it! When suddenly, her branch snapped. Have you ever had that free falling sensation, right before you know you're going to die? That's the one Amber was getting, when suddenly, YANK. Her arm was nearly pulled out of her socket as she looked up and saw Seamus holding on to her for dear life. She let out a scream and Seamus shushed her as he tried to pull her up. Amber quickly looked around for a foot hold or an arm hold or any hold, but the branch she had been on had wiped them out on its way down.

She heard gasps and shouts from the crowds below, and she saw someone attempt to shoot a spell their way to help her down, but it missed all together and almost hit Seamus instead. That of course would have meant instant death for the both of them. Someone must have realized this and told the others because shortly after the spells stopped being shot off.

Amber didn't think she could ever have been so scared as she was that minute. Seamus suddenly had a look of determination cross his face. He repositioned himself and began to slowly stand on the branch. "Are you CRAZY?" shouted Amber, "MY BRANCH couldn't even support me and you expect yours to hold both of us? I don't even know how you've been holding on to me for so long? Look, just let go of my and I'll fall and hit a branch and then I won't die."

Seamus grunted and then said, "If you don't mind, kindly SHUT UP! I'm trying to save you from unneeded pain and it's hard enough as is. Seamus was almost fully upright and he began to pull her up onto his branch. Amber saw the branch strain under both of their weight as he slowly but surely pulled her up.

When she was finally standing on his branch, she almost flung herself on him in a hug, but he said, "Wait." She saw him reach his arm up, and she wondered what he was doing, then she saw the tiny golden bell inches above there heads.

Seamus rang it and the climbed back down together. The second they hit the ground Amber tackled him in a huge hug, and thanked him profusely for saving her life. She kissed him on the nose and then, dragging him along by the hand, told everyone to hurry up so they could reform the circle and start playing again. 'Alright,' thought Amber, 'who's the next victim?'

a/n:ME HOPE YOU LIKEY, NOW REVIEW!


End file.
